Evil is Near
by fromthehouseanubis
Summary: It's been 10 years since Fabian and Nina's, daughter, Myra Chica Rutter, went missing. When Amber throws her son a midnight birthday party at the same place Myra was last seen alive, will malfunctioning animatronics turn the party into a substance of death? After all, Myra Chica means evil is near.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is seriously one of my first fanfictions that I have planned out and have so many ideas for it! It's horror themed, and horror is my speciality.**

**Yes, this is inspired by Five Nights at Freddy's. I love that game, and I'm on the 4th night (slay me). It's also inspired by the backstory of it and the song.**

**The game has four characters; Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate Fox. They're all malfunctioning animatronics and the backstory is that they are four children that were lured by a person in a Freddy Fazbear suit and murdered and stuffed into suits. They're all then influenced to kill really.**

**The first thing I decided was that my main character would be Chica, because she is my favourite. I found out that Chica means near so I wanted something to fit it. I choose Myra because it means evil. Thats how I got, evil is near.**

**In the song, it says, "It's like there's so much more, maybe you've been in this place before, we remember a face like yours." It inspired me to make one of the animatronics a child of one of the Anubis lot and the child was lured and murdered at their birthday party. I being a fabina shipper, of course made it their child. It also helped with the fact that it's the Chosen One's daughter, so I came up with the idea that Myra didn't die in the process and she is trapped alive inside the animatronic and she is forced to entertain and kill. But Myra, went crazy throughout the years.**

**I came up with the idea of it being Amber and Alfie's childs birthday party and it being Alfies child, likes ghosts and all that, that's how I got the midnight party. The animatronics are active and evil from 12am to 6am.**

**I then came up with the fact that Fabian and Nina would be invited along with their kids to the party and Myra (Chica) would remember the whole anubis lot, especially her parents. Myra would try to talk to them, but the rest of the animatronics would think that she is trying to kill them, so of course, they help her. All of the animatronics change from the children to the animatronics a lot so this would scare the anubis lot itself.**

**I don't want to give too much away, that's basically just the facts you need to know. Just remember, that the anubis gang don't know that the animatronics are children, programmed to kill and one is in fact the missing anubis child.**

**My babes, emma {emmaloveswriting but she has a new account and new story but i'm evil and not going to tell you it lmao} told me I should write this story so I'm going to! I'll be focusing more on Best Mistake more then this one, but this story is when I have no ideas for bm or I'm in a evil/horror mode {which if often} and I don't want to scare emma lol.**

**I'll shut up now and continue with story!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything to do with Five Nights at Freddys or House of Anubis. I don't own the song, just my plot, random things I make up and my own characters/creations.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nina's Pov<strong>

**Dear Rutter family,**

**You are invited to Carter Lewis's 13th birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! The party starts at 10pm on Saturday the 19th of October and lasts until 3am Sunday the 20th of October. We hope to see you all there!**

**Love, Amber and Alfie Lewis.**

My hands were shaking and my eyes were full of tears by the time I finished reading the invitation. The memories flooded back of that dreadful night. The night that happened ten years ago...this Saturday. Saturday the 19th of October.

_I was watching my 3 year old daughter running around at her birthday party, with a massive grin wiped on her face. I was sitting down, of course. I was 7 months pregnant with a boy and I had just recently lost sight of my feet._

_Fabian had suggested this place, he told me that this is where him and the rest of the Anubis Gang used to go when they were younger. He also told me that the place had barely changed, expect for one thing. There was a new animatronic, Foxy the Pirate Fox. It was pretty cute actually, and Myra loved him. Freddy Fazbear was the one that had been there 'forever', as Fabian said. Freddy seemed a bit...off to me. His eyes had weird things around his eyes and he reeked of blood._

_Amber was sitting opposite me, with her two year old son, Carter, on her lap. Fabian, being the great husband he is, was sitting next to me, whispering things into my ear._

_That's when I noticed two Freddy Fazbears. One was defiantly a animatronic but the other one, looked more like a mascot. The mascot looking one, was talking to Myra._

_"What's wrong babe?" Fabian asked me, noticing the concern look on my face. I turned to him and smiled, before replying with a soft "Nothing."_

_I turned back around to see the same environment, same kids, same adults, same everything. Bascially what I expected. Expect for the fact that Myra and Freddy Mascot was no where to be seen._

_"Fabian! Wheres Myra?!" I quickly scanned the place again, making sure I hadn't just missed her. I thought it was just baby brain, but then Fabian and everyone else around the table, the anubis gang, were standing up and looking around the place._

_I stood up, to the best of my abilities, and quickly grabbed Fabian's hand, a scent of "something is defiantly wrong" coming off me._

_That's when a scream filled the place. It fell silent...Something was defiantly wrong._

_"Do-Don't worry ki-kids! We only want to-" The animatronic voice of Freddy Fazbear broke the silence before a dark, evil voice came out of it. "Kill you-"_

_It quickly changed back to it's normal voice and finished with, "Give you a great time!" That's when the place filled with more screams, this time by everyone in the room. Foxy and Freddy were moving creepily around the place._

_"Everyone get out!" Fabian shouted, before a avalanche of kids and adults ran out of the exit of the building. We made sure everyone was out safely when it hit me._

_"MYRA!" I screamed, breaking down in tears. Fabian looked over at Amber, before Amber dragged me out of the building with the rest of the Anubis gang. Fabian, Alfie and Eddie stayed in to get Myra._

_I waited nervously for around ten minutes, a wave of comforting voices from the remainder Anubis gang telling me 'it's going to be okay' and 'you'll be holding Myra soon'. The three boys ran out, Fabian pulling me into a hug, with terrified look on his face._

_"That place is terrifying!" Eddie said, out of breath._

_"Them animatronics are defiantly evil!" Alfie agreed. I looked up at Fabian, who was quiet and defiantly traumatised by something._

_"W-where's Myra?" I asked. Silence fell over as everyone looked at the three boys. Eddie and Alfie looked at each other, before turning back to me._

_"She wasn't in there, we have no idea where she is." I broke down crying before "Oh my Gods." and "We're so sorry." were thrown our way._

_That was the last time my baby girl was seen alive, and I'll never forgot it._

I refused to go back to the place, I didn't let my kids go there either. When the news that Foxy had bit a child there, causing them to die, I freaked out even more, and defiantly didn't let my family go. I went to hide the invitation when Fabian walked in. He looked at me, confused written over his face.

"Nina...what's that?" He knew me. He knew I was snoopy and secret. I hide every single invitation my kids got that was related to that horrible place. Half the time, I didn't even let Fabian have a say in it before I hid them all. He walked towards me, as I hid the invitation behind my back.

"Nothing." I lied, smiling. He laughed at me as he pulled me into a hug. I went to give him a kiss, like I normally did, but instead, he shook his head. He grabbed the paper from my hands, before sticking his tongue out and running into the bedroom. He could be so immature for a 34 year old some times. I laughed before running after him. I walked in on him reading the invitation. He looked up at me.

"Were you planning on even showing me this?" He asked me, probably already knowing the answer. I shook my head, looking down in the process. He sighed before pulling me into a hug.

"I know it's hard Nina. I hate that place so much too, but it's Carters birthday party. We can't ruin it for him and for our kids." He was trying to convince me, smart move.

"What about the biting that the Fox did?!" I tried to fight back.

"They closed him down and changed the disks in all of the animatronics, it's safe now baby." He kissed my head and I sighed myself.

"Maybe we do need to face that place." I shrugged. Fabian smiled in victory and walked out, probably going to tell our 11 year old son Mason and 6 year old daughter May about the party.

Realisation hit me as I realised that I was going back to the place that caused me nightmares. The place that killed my daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours! That took 3 hours to write omg! I'm happy with myself actually aha. Well, I hoped you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have to go do my homework now, ugh! Have a nice day :)<strong>


	2. The Party

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! FNAF 2 came out, which means new animatronics and new ideas! I'll still be sticking to the same main 4 characters, but the other ones will be making guest appearances. I've been writing this chapter bits by bits seen as dance and school is pretty much taking over my life now. I've left twitter and Instagram so I can focus on dance, school and writing a bit more because I've been doing really badly.**

**I've decided to clear a few things up that may be a little confusing for you all.**

**The year is 2030 and Nina and Fabian are 34. They have two {three} kids called {Myra} Mason and May. Mason is 11 and May is 6. I know many people will be like, but they won't be 34 in 2030 and all that jazz, but I worked it out. If they were around 17 in the third season which aired and finished in 2013, and were 15 in the first season which aired and finished in 2011, they must of been 16 in season two which aired and finished in 2012. That means that they would of been born around 1996. I used that information to work this out.**

**_00-1996  
>01-1997<br>02-1998  
>03-1999<br>04-2000  
>05-2001<br>06-2002  
>07-2003<br>08-2004  
>09-2005<br>10-2006  
>11-2007<br>12-2008  
>13-2009<br>14-2010  
>15-2011 { first season }<br>16-2012 { second season }  
>17-2013 { third season }<br>18-2014  
>19-2015<br>20-2016  
>21-2017<br>22-2018  
>23-2019<br>24-2020  
>25-2021<br>26-2022  
>27-2023<br>28-2024  
>29-2025<br>30-2026  
>31-2027<br>32-2028  
>33-2029<br>34-2030_**

**See, so they are around 34 in 2030! That also clears up the age thing completely.**

**Another thing to clear up is the animatronics. The second game is set in 1987 - the bite of '87 - and the first game is set around the '90s. Of course, I couldn't do that, seen as Nina and the rest of the gang wouldn't of even been born in 1987 and would be under the age of 4 in the 90's. I went by the age they graduated, 2013 , and went by that to figure out the age that the four children were taken, and how old they would be now.**

**The data below goes Real Name - Gender - Character Name - Year they were taken - and how old they were when they were taken.**

**_Robert Freddy Duel - Male - Freddy - 2010 - 4 years old._**

**_Age now - 24_**

**_Dylan Foxy Young - Male - Foxy - 2012 - 4 years old._**

**_Age now - 22_**

**_Myra Chica Rutter - Female - Chica - 2020 - 3 years old._**

**_Age now - 13_**

**_Samuel Trevor Bonnie Lewis - Male - Bonnie - 2025 - 8 years old._**

**_Age now - 13_**

**That clear it up a bit guys? I hope it does, because I hate having my readers confused. I always want to point out that Samuel {Bonnie} is not a child of Amber and Alfie, I just used the same second name. If you have anymore questions, review them or pm me and I'll answer them :)**

* * *

><p>Nina's Pov<p>

The day of the party came by maybe too quickly. I walked into the cause of my nightmare staying close to Fabian, not letting Mason and May out of our sights. I sat down with extra care, keeping close eyes on my children, and the animatronics. It was nearly midnight, and the teenager boys were getting rowdy. Mason was trying to prove he was cool to the 13 year olds, after all, he was only 11. I giggled slightly, feeling calm.

Midnight struck and the party officially began. Amber was sitting across from me, boasting about her new fashion line. Fabian and the rest of the boys were talking on a separate table. I was sitting, just thinking to myself.

What would life be like if Myra was still alive? If she was still a Rutter, being the oldest sibling. How would she be like as a big sister? Would she be supportive or horrible?

I repeated them questions for a good half an hour, lost in a world where my daughter was still with us. I couldn't stop the tears.

I got up and walked into the bathroom, it was empty, just as I wanted. I looked at myself in the mirror as I realised tears were flowing down my cheeks. I washed my face the best I could, re doing my makeup to the best of my abilities.

It felt horrible, knowing that you once gave birth to someone who you promised to give your whole life to, and now, they're not even here anymore. Just knowing I was in the same place that killed my daughter, broke me inside.

That's when I looked up, and saw a girl staring at me in concern. I thought for a second that she was just a party guest, but then I remembered that May was the only girl that was invited, something about boys thinking girls were stupid.

I turned around slowly as the girl smiled at me. She didn't look human, and she had blood splattered all over her. I gulped, thinking this may of been the way my daughter died. She waved before a look of worry wiped over her face, and she disappeared. She didn't walk out the bathroom or anything, she simply, just vanished.

I shook my head, I must be just imagining things, right?

I slowly walked through the building, stopping to examine 'Mangle' on the way there. I had heard all the rumours, he was an old animatronics that they tried to put back together, but as every shift ended, they found them self trying to put him back together because the kids had done damage to him. They gave up after a while, and made him into a 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Poor him.

I sighed, before heading back to the party room where Carter's birthday party was. I stopped when I came across the office.

The feelings from when I was a teenager, the feelings were I had to explore, find out the secrets, they all came flooding back. I looked down the hall, making sure no one was there. Empty, perfect.

I walked into the office, sitting down on the swirly chair and picking up the device that controlled the cameras. Everything was as it should be. I put the device back down, noticing a few newspaper clippings on the desk.

_2010_

_4 year old boy, Robert Freddy Duel, missing at new pizzeria presumed dead._

_Pizzeria named Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria after a new bear animatronic called Freddy Fazbear is introduced._

_2012_

_4 year old boy, Dylan Foxy Young, missing at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria presumed dead._

_New animatronic named Foxy the Pirate Fox introduced to the crew of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria._

_2020_

_3 year old girl, Myra Chica Rutter, missing at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria presumed dead._

_New animatronic named Chica the Chicken introduced to the crew of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria._

_2025_

_8 year old boy, Samuel Trevor Bonnie Lewis, missing at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria presumed dead._

_New animatronic named Bonnie the Bunny introduced to the crew of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria._

Millions of questions flooded my mind. It all just didn't add up, but in a strange way, it did. People get murdered then bang, a new animatronic comes out with the same name as the peoples middle name.

It took me a while before I finally got it. The children were murdered, and their spirits took over the animatronics bodies. I stood up, shaking slightly, as my mind tried to get used to this fact. That means...

Chica is my daughter?!

No, that's not possible.

I cleared my mind, I was just crazy. I left the office quickly, not noticing mangle's head had moved and he was staring right at me. I walked into the party room, smiling at May who was singing with Bonnie. Fabian noticed me and smiled before walking over.

"Hey, where did you go babe?" He asked, a beer can placed in his right hand. He knew not to drink too much, he was a caring father who also had to drive us home. I shrugged before walking over to the table and sitting down. He followed me, sitting down next to me instead of sitting with the boys.

"You were snooping, weren't you?" He raised his eyebrows, he knew me too well.

"I found these newspaper clipping, with dates and names of four kids that went missing, dates that new animatronics arrived here, and strangely enough, new animatronics came as soon as a kid went missing!" I whispered, not wanting anyone else to know that possibly four dead kids are inside the animatronics singing and dancing with their kids.

"They're probably fake, Alfie or Jerome probably put them there to mess with you." He smiled slightly, trying to make the situation better.

"How come it has the exact date that Myra went missing, and her exact name!" I lost my temper slightly and raised my voice. Not enough for any else to hear, but loud enough for the Anubis gang sat around the table to hear. The table went quiet when I mentioned Myra, and everyone's eyes fell on me.

Fabian shook his head at the adults sat around the table, dismissing my words for something else. I lost it and stood up, grabbing Fabian's hand and dragging him into the office.

It's about time I found out what happened to my daughter, and it's about time I got my revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again! Did you guys enjoy it? I already have the next chapter figured out, and it's one I'm most excited for because all the animatronics come to life! Yey! I love you guys so much, and please review what you thought of this chapter. Bye :)<strong>


End file.
